On your own
by PruePhantomhive
Summary: Tohma siempre se ha sentido perturbado por el peso de su presencia y la sensación que le provoca.


Tohma no estaba acostumbrado a verlos besándose, por lo que el corazón le dio un vuelco al doblar la esquina del corredor y toparse con la escena, que pretendía ser discreta en medio de la oscuridad.

Cauteloso, se pegó a la pared, intentando ser lento para que ellos no se percataran del murmullo de sus zapatos sobre el suelo. ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse de esa manera en su propia disquera? Era mil veces más estúpido de lo que él pretendía.

Una vez contra el muro, cubierto por la sombra de un conveniente pilar, dejó que su corazón latiera como loco libremente: el chasquido de sus labios, el fluido de la saliva y el ruido quejumbroso de las dos respiraciones le hacia pensar que nunca había terminado de conocer esa faceta de Eiri Uesugi.

Mejor dicho, él nunca había podido conocer esa cara de él.

Y no era que quisiera, de todas formas.

Pero…

Algo en su pecho se estaba apretando, con más fuerza de la que era capaz de tolerar, hasta alcanzar un grande e insoportable dolor.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a casa? —preguntó la voz ronca de Eiri, provocándole un sobresalto.

De pronto, era como si estuviera parado enfrente de ambos y no escondido entre una pared y un pilar, sumergido en una oscuridad que no tenia nada qué ver con el escenario que habían escogido aquellos para su encuentro furtivo. Para clavarle una estaca en el centro del pecho.

Tragó saliva con dificultad, deseando no hacer demasiado ruido: acababa de comprobar que la garganta humana podía hacer sonidos demasiado evidentes.

—No podemos, Seguchi-san y Mika-san deben estar esperándonos en la fiesta, ya sabes —sí, claro, ya sabes. Y sí, los habían estado esperando hasta que se habían cansado y Tohma los había ido a buscar. Infeliz él, que le había dicho a su esposa que no se preocupara, que iría por ellos, con esa intangible sensación de vacio en la boca del estomago.

De todas formas, esa era una de las posibilidades que se había imaginado.

Encontrarlos de esa manera…

Era lo que las parejas hacían, ¿o no?

Era lo que ellos debían hacer, después de todo.

—Que se vayan al infierno. Seguchi, Mika y todos los que estén ahí abajo. ¡Vámonos! —exclamó Eiri con voz sofocada, como si la urgencia se estuviera atravesando en su garganta.

Tohma sintió como si un martillo acabara de golpearle la nuca: que se vayan al infierno, dijo. Y mención el nombre de su esposa y el de él mismo. Que se vayan al infierno, que se vayan al infierno…

¿Por qué esa expresión le molestaba tanto?

Se aseguró de estar bien oculto en las sombras y se llevó una mano al pecho, sólo para sentir el pesado latido de su corazón. Dolía. Dolía demasiado.

Eiri y Shuichi volvieron a besarse y el sonido de sus labios rosándose fue insoportable. Tohma no estuvo seguro de poder aguantarlo más. Respiró profundo, intentando no exhalara rápido para no alertarlos de su presencia. Se sentía como si acabara de descubrir a un delincuente y tuviera que huir lo más rápido posible y sin delatarse para no exponerse al peligro.

—Vámonos, volvamos a casa, Shuichi. No soporto estar aquí. Vámonos, por favor —suplicó Eiri sobre la boca de Shuichi, dejándole sentir el vaho de su aliento sobre los labios, la barbilla y la nariz.

Tohma contuvo el hálito y giró sobre los talones para marcharse: Mika tendría que hacer el brindis sin ellos, ya que tantas ganas tenían de marcharse de la celebración. Caminó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, aunque estaba seguro de que los dos hombres estaban tan absortos en ellos mismos que no notarían su presencia aun si se marchara corriendo.

Algo que deseaba hacer con todas sus fuerzas.

Una vez alcanzó una zona segura, se detuvo para descansar: su corazón latía tan rápido como si acabara de correr una maratón y su respiración estaba agitada. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, estaba seguro.

¿Por qué había tenido que ver algo como eso? ¿Por qué tenía que sentirse así de mal? ¿Qué era lo que había en esa escena que lo tenia tan decepcionado y dolido? ¿Por qué sentía esa ira en contra de Shindou Shuichi y esas ganas de destrozarlo y hacerle pasar por ese mismo dolor que él estaba sintiendo?

Y, de nuevo, el mismo pensamiento aterrador de antes: ¿cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por Eiri Uesugi?

No.

No pienses en eso ahora.

Se llevó una mano a la cara.

No pienses en eso ahora.

No pienses en eso nunca.

Se amonestó todo lo que puedo, sintiendo que la cabeza le daba vueltas, y siguió caminando por el corredor de los pisos superiores de la NG. No le sorprendía que los chicos se hubieran escondido tan bien, si Shuichi adoraba estar a solas en la disquera y buscaba, cada que tenia la oportunidad, sitios en donde cumplir su capricho para inspirarse.

Era posible que Shindou-kun conociera más que él mismo ese edificio. Era posible que Eiri lo conociera con él.

Y de nuevo la sensación de furia en contra del cantante. Levantó una mano y se la pasó por la cara, intentando eliminar el resentimiento. Se detuvo de nuevo y pensó que lo correcto sería calmarse antes de volver a la celebración, podía tomarse su tiempo: de todas formas, no era como si festejar el cumpleaños de Mika fuera algo demasiado importante.

Se sintió un traidor insensible al pensar algo como eso. Pero ese sentimiento, esa emoción… estaba tan molesto e irritado que en esos momentos no estaba pensando las cosas con cordura.

Fue al servicio para caballeros más cercano, entró, encendió las luces y fue a sentarse al cubículo más alejado, cerrando la puerta y poniéndole el seguro a pesar de saber que era más que probable que nadie fuera por esos lugares, como bien sabían aquellos dos.

Con la espalda apoyada en el depósito del inodoro de porcelana, empujó las rodillas contra la puerta metálica, intentando relajarse por completo, pero las manos le estaban temblando, la cabeza le punzaba y no sentía que pudiera volverse a parar.

Apretó los labios con fuerza y sintió que estaba a punto de derrumbarse.

¿Por qué?

¿De dónde venía la repentina nostalgia?

¿Estaba celoso?

Tal vez.

Porque después de dos años de estar haciendo al tonto, tenía que convencerse por fin de que ellos estaban juntos. Aceptar de una vez por todas que los ojos de Eiri se habían llenado nuevamente de luz gracias a Shindou. Asimilar que quien lo había sacado de la oscuridad NO había sido él.

Estiró los brazos hacia el techo cuando se percató de la hora que era: llevaba toda la tarde trabajando y no se había dado cuenta. Los documentos que había estado firmando se encontraban desordenados sobre la bandeja de acerco a su costado izquierdo y los sobres que le faltaban (menos de seis) yacían abandonados sobre la silla a su lado.

Bueno, nadie podría reclamarle por sentirse cansado después de tener más del noventa y cinco por ciento del trabajo hecho.

Se levantó, dispuesto a prepararse una nueva taza de café, pero al orientarse hacia la puerta, se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que Eiri estaba de pie ahí, iluminado sombríamente por la luz proveniente del pasillo, observándolo con un dejo de preocupación plasmado en las facciones de su joven rostro.

—Ah, Eiri-san, pensé que estabas durmiendo desde hace horas. ¿Te desperté con el ruido? Lo siento —sonrió con amabilidad, caminando hacia él para salir del estudio, apagando la luz.

—Ah, no, estaba despierto. Leía uno de los últimos libros de Yuki. Pero no entendí algunas cosas, así que pensé en preguntarle —explicó el muchacho, cohibido.

Tohma se detuvo y lo observó con atención.

—Tú, ¿leyendo algo de ese sujeto y no comprendiéndolo? Me parece algo muy extraño, puesto que pareces conocerlo mejor que yo mismo. ¿Por qué no lo llamas por teléfono? —preguntó, retomando su camino hacia la cocina.

Las orejas de Eiri se pusieron coloradas mientras corría detrás de él.

—Ya lo hice, pero no contesta. Tal vez está dormido o fue a comprar la cena, pero en verdad quiero preguntarle esas… cosas. Es decir, era una historia muy buena y me ha dejado una impresión difícil de ignorar: creo que si me voy a la cama sin saber a qué se refería con esas palabras, no podré dormir en toda la noche —insistió. Esta vez, estaba rojo hasta las puntas del cabello.

Tohma fingió no percatarse de la insistencia que decoraba su tono de voz. Entró a la cocina y cogió la lata de café de la mesa para llevarla hacía la barra al lado de la estufa. Puso a calentar la tetera y sacó una taza del estante.

Eiri estaba de pie a su lado.

—Si no contesta el teléfono, debe ser porque está ebrio de nuevo —comentó Tohma con casualidad, evitando por encima de todas las cosas ver la cara del joven—. Lo sabes, Eiri-san. Y él lo sabe también. ¿Por qué no me preguntas a mí lo que te ha llamado la atención de su libro? Podemos ponernos de acuerdo juntos —dijo, tomando una cucharilla para postres, hundiéndola en el contenido de la lata y vaciando los granos de café en su taza.

Buscó el azúcar y la leche dentro del mueble cerca del frigorífico.

—No creo que eso sirva mucho —respondió Eiri, tajante.

Tohma sintió como si acabara de golpearle la cabeza con la tetera.

—Ah, Eiri-san, eso es demasiado cruel. Fui compañero de clases de ese sujeto durante años, ¿sabes? Conozco su manera de pensar. Puedo adivinar a qué demonios se refería en alguno de sus "escritos"—esclareció, espolvoreando azúcar dentro de su taza, viendo como el color blanco se mezclaba con el café. Vació la leche encima después y esperó a que la tetera silbara.

Eiri tomó el respaldo de una de las sillas de la mesa y la giró para sentarse. Una vez lo hubo hecho, apoyó los codos sobre el mantel azul y observó a Tohma con curiosidad.

—Dudo mucho que sepas como piensa Yuki. Es decir, un escritor crea su propio mundo y, aunque los lectores crean comprenderlo, es muy probable que no sea así del todo, ¿no? Además, él siempre me ha parecido muy metafórico, así que es posible que sus razonamientos no los entiendan demasiadas personas —explicó, levantándose las gafas con un dedo.

Tohma sintió como si lo estuviera probando.

De nuevo, tenía la sensación de que Eiri no era un chico de dieciséis años, sino un hombre hecho y derecho encerrado en ese cuerpo extraño. Eiri era extraño. Y era culpa de la gente con la que había crecido que fuera de esa manera.

De pronto, no supo qué decirle. Eiri tenía en muy buen concepto a Yuki para ponerse a protestar.

—¿Entonces porqué no esperas a mañana para cuestionarlo sobre sus tórridas historias, Eiri-san? Estoy seguro de que una noche de insomnio no te hará daño —propuso Tohma al mismo tiempo que la tetera comenzaba a silbar, anunciando que el agua estaba lista.

Apagó la parrilla y vació el contenido de la tetera azul dentro de su taza, viendo el remolió de sustancias que se formó en ella. Comenzó a remover el café, el azúcar y la crema con la cucharilla hasta que todo se convirtió en una mezcla homogénea.

—¡ESO ES CRUEL! —Defendió Eiri, levantándose de la silla—, ¡había estado pensando que pedirte que me dejaras pasar la noche en su casa sería lo mejor! —Contó, sin darse cuenta del repentino malestar que estaba causando en Tohma—, ¡mañana no tengo que acompañarte a ningún lado, así que estará bien! —Insistió—, además, si estoy con él, puede seguir enseñándome matemáticas.

Tohma se ensombreció.

El café humeante de su taza estaba frío en comparación a su sangre.

—Eiri-san, ¿por qué no te vas a la cama ahora? Son más de las diez y media —sugirió Tohma, sintiendo que comenzaban a temblarle las manos.

—¡Pero…!

—Ahora.

—¡Enserio tengo que…!

—No es una sugerencia, Eiri-san —advirtió, intentando no parecer demasiado brusco, tomando su taza por la oreja, dando un sorbo y quemándose los labios.

Los ojos de Eiri irradiaban una decepción que a Tohma le quebraba el corazón, pero, aún así, no cedió: Yuki Kitazawa era una mala influencia, él mejor que nadie lo sabia, y su "hogar" no era un sitio en donde un chico de dieciséis años debiera estar a altas horas de la noche.

Además, Tohma sospechaba desde hace meses que Eiri pretendía algo con Kitazawa que iba más allá de una simple amistad o de la relación que supuestamente debían mantener profesor y pupilo. No estaba del todo seguro, pero la forma en la que el chico miraba a su profesor, la manera en la que hablaban cuando se encontraban a solas y esos lascivos ojos de Kitazawa puestos sobre él lo tenían alerta, aunque no supiera porqué.

De pronto, tenia la sensación de que lo mejor para Eiri era mantenerse alejado de Yuki.

—Pero… —susurró Eiri como último intento.

Las manos le temblaban y su rostro estaba rojo como una cereza.

—No.

—Onii-chan…

Y ese fue el momento en el que Tohma no pudo contenerse más y se derritió: de todas maneras… ¿qué le podía pasar?

A veces, Yuki era más sobre protector con Eiri de lo que era él mismo. Y a pesar de sentir que estaba a punto de ceder por completo, un candado en su cerebro de pronto se cerró, suplicándole que volviera a decir que no.

—Si te parece mejor, sólo iré a preguntarle mis dudas, después, puedo regresar en un taxi. Enserio, tengo muchas ganas de verlo. Onii-chan, por favor —se entercó el joven Eiri, disolviendo por completo las cadenas con las que Tohma se estaba negando a atender su petición.

Al final, venció la sensación de estar cometiendo una estupidez y aceptó. Después de todo, estaba demasiado cansado por trabajar toda la tarde y pelear con un muchachito testarudo no le hacía las cosas mejores. Al menos, llamaría a Kitazawa para advertirle de la próxima presencia de Eiri en su departamento, para que tuviera un poco de tacto.

—Está bien, visítalo, pero iré a recogerte dentro de dos horas y nada de caprichos, Eiri-san —suplicó, volviendo a dar un sorbo a su taza de café—. No te quedarás a dormir en su casa.

—¡Está bien! —exclamó el muchacho, más emocionado de lo que Tohma lo había visto nunca.

Mientras Eiri iba a recoger sus cosas (que parecía haber preparado con antelación), Tohma tuvo un mal presentimiento. Debió haber sido más persistente y decir que no.

—¿Estás seguro de que no quieres que te acompañe? —preguntó mientras Eiri arrojaba su mochila al interior del taxi.

—No. Estaré bien. Ve por mí dentro de dos horas, ¿de acuerdo? Espero que para ese momento, la línea telefónica de Yuki esté desocupada.

Tohma le sonrió con cierto nerviosismo.

—Espero lo mismo, Eiri-san —dijo, mientras el taxi se marchaba.

Aunque había pretendido dormir un poco antes de ir a casa de Kitazawa, algo en el pecho de Tohma se agitaba con desesperación, impidiéndole el descanso, aunque fuera en el sofá de la sala.

Cuando se dio por vencido y se percató de que apenas habían pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que el chico se había marchado, sintió que no podría quedarse quieto por más tiempo.

¿Eiri-san se molestaría en caso de que decidiera adelantar su reloj setenta y cinco minutos? Oh, bueno, cuando estaba con Kitazawa, el tiempo parecía írsele volando, así que dudó que se diera cuenta de que le había robado todo ese tiempo al lado de su querido profesor.

Se levantó del sofá y fue a buscar su chaqueta. Se la puso, apagó las luces de la sala, tomó sus llaves de la charolilla sobre la mesa al lado de la puerta y se marchó.

Su taxi se quedó varado en medio del tráfico nocturno durante largos minutos. No era para sorprenderse, desgraciadamente, puesto que se encontraban en Nueva York, la ciudad que vivía de día y de noche, pero sí se desesperó.

La sensación de malestar en su pecho aumentó conforme el edificio en donde vivía Kitazawa le pareció más cercano. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo? ¿A qué se debían esas ganas de bajarse del taxi y echar a correr hacia la edificación y parar hasta asegurarse de que Eiri estaba sano y salvo?

Algo en su estómago se contrajo.

Su corazón latió con fuerza.

El tráfico avanzó.

El edificio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

El taxi se detuvo y Tohma apenas tuvo tiempo de pagar la tarifa antes de darse cuenta de que algo iba mal.

Personas escandalizadas salían del inmueble, vestidos con pijamas y usando zapatillas para dormir, cargando a los niños y arrastrando de las manos a otros individuos. Luchando por alejarse lo más posible del lugar.

Y era una gran multitud.

Y detrás del taxi de Tohma arribaron dos vehículos policiacos. Las sirenas encendidas y el brillo rojo y azul le pusieron los nervios de punta.

Farfulló algo entre dientes y, antes de recibir el cambio de parte de un nervioso y sorprendido taxista, salió corriendo hacía el departamento de Kitazawa, empujando sin miramientos a cualquiera que intentara interponerse en su camino.

La vista se le nubló y el sonido de sus pisadas le sonaba en los oídos como el estallido de bombas.

Eiri… ¿Eiri?... ¡EIRI!

Comenzó a subir las escaleras del edificio y trepó por los peldaños sin darse cuenta de que iba de dos en dos. Llamar el elevador sólo lo pondría más tenso. Prefería correr y salvar la distancia que había entre él y la persona a la que debía proteger…

Otros habitantes del sitio seguían bajando a toda prisa por las escaleras, chocando con él, haciéndole trastabillar, golpeándolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared o contra la barandilla de cemento. No desistió.

Pronto alcanzó el quinto rellano y, sin aliento, tropezó con el último escalón, casi yéndose de bruces. Alguien lloraba a gritos en el último departamento del corredor.

Alguien lloraba en el departamento de Yuki Kitazawa.

Tohma soltó un gemido desgarrado al darse cuenta de que conocía esa voz. Llorando, gritando, suplicando. Nunca lo había escuchado proferir gritos similares, tan parecidos a los de un animal herido y abandonado en la calle: se asustó.

Y, de pronto, no quiso llegar al departamento…

Se detuvo una milésima de segundo en el corredor antes de seguir avanzando con cautela, aunque cierto instinto le suplicaba darse prisa.

Sabía que las cosas estaban mal.

Sabía que algo terrible había pasado.

—… ¿Eiri-san? —masculló, inseguro de que su voz hubiera salido de entre sus labios.

Apenas estuvo delante de la puerta del departamento, tuvo que hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no permitir que se le doblaran las piernas: el llanto había aumentado su volumen. Los gritos y las quejas eran espantosos; las súplicas, dolorosas.

Tohma no puedo soportarlo más y se permitió observar la escena, intentando no enloquecer de la misma manera que él…

Cuando volvieron a casa, Eiri permanecía sumergido en un mutismo incómodo. Habían estado en el hospital primero y, aunque hubiera deseado por encima de todas las cosas no tener que oír, los médicos le habían confirmado a Tohma la fatídica noticia de que Eiri había sido atacado…

A pesar de su sorpresa, Tohma se había sujetado con firmeza los pantalones para llamar por teléfono a su prometida, que permanecía en Kioto, y hablarle sobre la situación. Aunque no le dio detalles, le explicó que la cosa era seria y que, si estaba en sus manos hacerlo, fuera a Nueva York. Lo más rápido posible.

—Eiri-san, te prepararé té mientras lavo la tina para que tomes un baño caliente, ¿de acuerdo? Voy… voy por un paño húmedo para limpiarte la cara, ¿puedo? —preguntó, temeroso de la respuesta después de presenciar como el muchacho se defendía con todas sus fuerzas de la enfermera que pretendía curarle los rasguños que tenía en las mejillas y el cuello, hechos por sus propias manos debido a la desesperación…

No tuvo respuesta, por lo que se limitó a hacer lo que había dicho, moviéndose por la habitación como si fuera sonámbulo.

Mientras calentaba el agua restante en la tetera que había usado con anterioridad, se dio cuenta de que sus rodillas chocaban entre ellas desde que habían salido del edificio de Kitazawa en una ambulancia.

Sus dedos parecían más largos y blancos de lo normal y sentía que su cabeza se sacudía de un lado a otro en un angustiante temblor.

¿Por qué… por qué…?

Y tuvo que inclinarse sobre el lavabo para poder vomitar.

Mika llegó a Nueva York la tarde del día siguiente.

Tohma no había dormido nada por lo que, apenas escuchó el timbre del departamento, se sobresaltó y a duras penas tuvo tiempo de calmar los fuertes latidos de su corazón antes de ponerse en pie e ir a abrir.

Ver el rostro de su prometida después de tanto tiempo estando lejos fue un golpe bajo que no pudo afrontar rápidamente, por lo que estuvo más de un minuto abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pececillo de estanque, sin siquiera invitarla a pasar.

¿Qué demonios le iba a decir? ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle las cosas?

Ni siquiera pudo tranquilizarse cuando ella venció cualquier barrera que él estuviera colocando entre ambos y se lanzó a sus cálidos brazos, buscando una dulce bienvenida que pronto se vería corrompida por un amargo padecimiento.

Eiri permaneció encerrado en su habitación, sin querer hablar, sin querer comer, sin querer hacer nada. Sólo esperando quedarse sumido en su cama, deseando que se lo tragara el colchón. A pesar de saber que era probable que el muchacho no le estuviera prestando atención a nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor, Tohma decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Mika en el corredor…

Metió la maleta de su novia al departamento y cerró después la puerta, quedando ellos en el pasillo del edificio.

—Tohma, ¿qué es lo que ocurre? —preguntó ella, asustada.

Él… él sentía pavor.

Salió del cubículo cuando se dio cuenta de que había perdido ahí dentro quince valiosos minutos de su vida, pensando en un pasado que tanto él como las personas a las que conocía se habían esforzado durante tanto tiempo por olvidar.

Las piernas se le habían entumecido un poco y las plantas de sus pies, enfundados en zapatos caros, hormigueaban de manera incómoda.

Se preguntaba si Mika estaría molesta por haberla hecho esperar durante tanto tiempo. Se preguntaba si la parejita ya se habría separado y dejado de absorberse el aliento como aspiradoras combatiendo el polvo.

Se paró delante del lavamanos y abrió uno de los tres grifos. Se empapó las manos, evitando levantar el rostro para no tener que observar su deprimente reflejo, pero, dándose cuenta de que era necesario hacerlo para poder saber cuál era la expresión nefasta que debía esconder, se armó de valor para mirarse.

De inmediato se arrepintió.

Era como haber levantado un cadáver de la plancha de la morgue y haberlo puesto delante de un espejo: de un momento a otro, la imagen feliz que había mostrado delante de todas las personas que habían acudido a festejar el cumpleaños de su esposa cambió a una decepcionada, afligida e irritada. Su boca formaba una línea perfecta y sus ojos… sus ojos eran como dos piscinas que invitaban a ahogarse dentro de ellas.

Estaba desolado.

Las manos le temblaban y su garganta estaba hinchada como si se hubiera tragado una toronja completa.

Mojó sus manos de nuevo y aplastó las palmas sobre sus ojos y después, en las mejillas, sintiendo como la frialdad aliviaba el calor que sentía recorriéndole el cuerpo completo.

Era un idiota por estar comportándose de esa manera.

Se sentía más como una novia traicionada que como el "hermano protector". Pero las cosas con Eiri siempre habían sido de esa manera. A veces, cuando pensaba que las cosas debían ir de cierto modo, terminaba dándose cuenta de que había cometido un error.

Y eso era horrendo.

Cuando Eiri Uesugi tenía dieciocho años, Tohma, Mika y el resto de la familia de Kioto pensaban que el chico era un caso perdido y que jamás llegaría a encontrar a alguien capaz de conocerlo y comprenderlo por completo… que permanecería solo y abandonado el resto de su vida.

Bueno, se habían equivocado.

Tohma recibió una llamada a las once de la mañana aquel domingo. Adormilado, con el rostro hundido en la almohada, estiró la mano para levantar el teléfono de su base blanca.

Era Eiri, fue lo primero que captó. Espabiló un poco al escuchar su voz. Estaba en el hospital, según entendió. Se despertó por completo como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada sobre la cabeza. Saltó de la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio y casi cayéndose sobre la alfombra, pero se contuvo de hacer el ridículo en una situación crítica como esa, sujetándose de la cabecera de la cama.

Recibió el nombre del hospital, lo apuntó en la libreta que siempre mantenía al lado del teléfono, acompañada de un bolígrafo, y arrancó la hoja para metérsela en el bolsillo. Despeinado, buscó sus zapatos deportivos y se los metió deprisa en los pies, sin preocuparse por utilizar calcetines.

Afortunadamente, tenía la costumbre de dormir con ropa deportiva desde la última vez que al buen Eiri se le había ocurrido meterse a apostar en una carrera de autos clandestina, al otro lado de la ciudad, y había tenido que ir rápidamente por él antes de que se metiera en más líos con la policía.

Buscó la cartera y las llaves en el cajón superior del mueble cercano a la puerta y, después de asegurarse de que había cerrado bien la casa, salió corriendo hacia el auto.

Eiri estaba sentado en la camilla de una sala de observaciones, con la parte delantera de la camiseta salpicada de sangre, al igual que su cara. Una enfermera se aseguraba de que los puntos que le estaba aplicando en la cabeza fueran rectos. El joven no mostraba ni pizca de dolor en su expresión, pero sudaba como si estuviera dentro de un horno y mantenía la mandíbula rígida, pues estaba apretando los dientes con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para no ponerse a gritar.

Sus ojos estaban brillosos.

Tohma apareció corriendo, agitado, por la puerta. Despeinado y abatido, le regaló a su joven huésped una mirada de coraje y horror al percatarse de su estado. Eiri tuvo la decencia de tragar saliva al notar su presencia, haciéndole ver que estaba avergonzado por lo que había hecho. Pero no lo suficiente para arrepentirse.

—¡Eiri-san! —Fue lo primero que le salió de la boca—, ¿qué ha pasado esta vez?

Eiri se dedicó a observar el armario de medicinas como si de pronto el depósito de algodones y las pinzas quirúrgicas le hubiera llamado infinitamente la atención.

—Pelea callejera —explicó la enfermera, cansada de la poca cooperación del chico, que hasta el momento ni siquiera había querido ayudar informándole si le «dolía alguna otra parte». Ella limpió el flujo de sangre de la herida que el paciente tenia en la cabeza y siguió aplicando puntos. Tohma apartó la vista para no tener que ver aquello.

Siempre había sentido cierta repulsión por la sangre. Sobre todo después de ver a Kitazawa tirado sobre un charco de ella y a Eiri a su lado, llorando.

—Eiri-san —tartamudeó ésta vez, entristecido: no era la primera vez que eso ocurría, entonces, ¿por qué demonios se sorprendía?

Oh, tal vez por las muchas veces que Eiri le había prometido que no volvería a pasar.

—No volverá a pasar, Seguchi, sólo fui a beber con unos amigos y las cosas se calentaron, no tienes de que preocuparte —explicó el muchacho, restándole importancia a la situación con un ademan de la mano.

La enfermera deslizó la aguja por la piel de su frente con cierta malicia, provocándole un respingo.

—Tú no tienes amigos —puntualizó Tohma, sin darse cuenta de que la forma en que había dicho las cosas resultaba un poco hiriente.

—Ah, vaya, gracias —masculló Eiri, callándose casi al instante cuando la enfermera dio un tirón innecesario al hilo para después cortarlo con las tijeras. Le limpió con un paño empapado en antiséptico el resto de sangre que le embadurnaba la cara después de asegurarse de que no habría más problemas con la herida.

Tohma vio cómo la mujer soltaba las pinzas con las que había estado trabajando, ensangrentadas, en un contenedor lleno de alcohol. Los algodones con los que le había estado limpiando la frente a Eiri cayeron dócilmente en el bote de basura, al igual que los guantes de látex que ella había empleado para no ensuciarse.

Tohma pensó que Eiri era un estúpido por pensar que su sangre podía ser lanzada al contenedor de basura de esa forma tan simple. Era un hombre idiota, increíblemente idiota a ojos de Tohma en esos momentos.

—Ya está, puedes retirarte. Ven dentro de una semana para revisar la herida y quitarte los puntos, por favor —indicó la enfermera, saliendo de la habitación para darles un poco de espacio, pues parecía pensar que la situación entre ellos era un poco delicada.

Tohma detestó imaginar que era muy posible que eso fuera lo que ella estaba pensando.

La puerta se cerró a su espalda. Se recargó en ella y cruzó piernas y brazos. Los ojos de Eiri volvían a estar fijos en el armario de las medicinas. Tohma, por más que lo intentó, no puedo compadecerlo: la sangre que le empapaba la parte delantera de la camiseta blanca le hacia pensar de nuevo que estaba observando a un adolescente estúpido.

Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido, estúpido.

—Deja de verme así, Tohma. Si quieres explicaciones, no te las daré, así que más te vale que te limites a pagar la cuenta de éste puto hospital, porque alguien me sacó la cartera del bolsillo mientras me encargaba de esos imbéciles —refunfuñó, más enojado por haber perdido su dinero (el que empleaba para comprarse cigarrillos) que por la cicatriz que posiblemente le quedaría en la cabeza.

¡ESTÚPIDO!

—Pagaré la cuenta, Eiri-san. Te subirás a mi auto e iremos a casa, ¿de acuerdo? —masculló Tohma, sintiendo que las piernas comenzaban a temblarle: ¿desde cuándo su voz sonaba tan tenebrosa y dolida?

—No necesito ir a tu casa, sólo necesito que pagues la estúpida cuenta —siguió protestando Eiri, bajándose de un salto de la camilla y perdiendo el equilibrio durante un momento, llevándose las manos de manera instintiva a la cabeza, intentando recuperarse.

¿Y así pensaba que Tohma lo dejaría andar sólo por la calle? Oh, niño…

—Vámonos, Eiri-san —suplicó el hombre adulto, sintiéndose cansado y con unas profundas ganas de volver a casa para meterse bajo las mantas de nuevo.

Pensaba que Eiri era un malagradecido por ni siquiera percatarse de que iba vestido con la misma ropa con la que se había ido a dormir, de que no llevaba calcetines y de que su cabello era un poema dedicado a los espantapájaros abandonados a mitad de un campo de maíz.

Ese pobre idiota, debía estar pensando, sin darse cuenta de que Tohma, cada vez que se trataba de él, abandonaba cualquier dejo de orgullo y dignidad para ir a su lado, así como había hecho la noche de hace dos años, que había marcado las vidas de ambos para siempre. Dándose cuenta de eso, el sentimiento de humillación se apoderó de él como no lo había hecho en meses.

—Cuando lleguemos al departamento, llamaré a tu padre y le explicaré la situación. Con suerte, pedirá que regreses a Kioto —informó, abriendo la puerta de la habitación y saliendo al frío pasillo del hospital. Eiri lo siguió a tropezones.

—¡NO QUIERO REGRESAR A KIOTO! —Vociferó, atrayendo la atención de un par de personas que aguardaban afuera de otra sala. Tohma hizo caso omiso de su exclamación y caminó resueltamente hacia la recepción.

Eiri corría a toda velocidad a tras de él, como si de pronto hubiera dejado de dolerle la cabeza.

Tohma sacó la cartera de su bolsillo y preguntó a la recepcionista cuánto tenía que pagar por «El jovencito idiota de cabello rubio que acababa de gritar sin respetar las normas de un hospital». La chica se burló, mirando a Eiri de pies a cabeza, sin percatarse de que el asunto no tenía ni pizca de gracia.

Eiri se colgó del brazo de Tohma antes de que éste sacara la cantidad que la chica acababa de pedir.

—Tohma, por favor, no regresemos a Kioto, aquí estamos bien, ¿no? —suplicó, de pronto adoptando una actitud completamente diferente a la que le acababa de mostrar en el consultorio.

—Oh, Eiri-san, yo no tengo deseos de regresar a Kioto, tengo muchos asuntos que atender en Nueva York —dijo, hablando en un perfecto japonés, eliminando momentáneamente la sonrisa de la recepcionista, a quien no le parecía justo perderse de pronto el resto de la conversación.

—Entonces no nos vayamos —insistió Eiri, hablando en inglés—, prometo que esto no volverá a…

—El único que regresará a Japón eres tú —aclaró, de nuevo, en japonés, tirando los dólares sobre la libreta de la recepcionista, echando a caminar hacia la salida del hospital.

Eiri se quedó atrás, congelado en su sitio, intentando procesar las palabras que Tohma acababa de decir.

Dos días después, Tohma lo despedía en el aeropuerto, agitando la mano mientras Eiri lo observaba desde el control de seguridad. Estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo. Estaba sonriendo. Eiri abordó el avión, éste despegó y ya no tenía motivos para sonreír más.

Montones de trabajo aguardaban por él en su departamento vacío y con suerte, haciéndose cargo de eso, podría olvidarse de que ahora estaba sólo en América.

Tohma regresó a la fiesta después de asegurarse de que su aspecto seguía siendo tan presentable como siempre. Se acomodó la corbata y se mesó el cabello con los dedos antes de entrar al salón.

Mika conversaba con su padre, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo había accedido a apartarse de su querido templo por una importante celebración. Tohma la observó desde lo alto de la escalera de piedra y, durante un segundo, se sintió orgulloso de estar casado con esa mujer, que lucia capaz de competir con cualquier Miss-Universo, enfundada en su traje verde sin espalda, con un corte en un costado que partía desde lo alto del muslo, permitiéndole mostrar sus largas piernas.

Bajando los peldaños, fue cuando se percató de lo mucho que esa mujer le gustaba, desde que sus padres los habían presentado en aquel tonto festival al que ninguno de los dos quería ir. Luego, la magia de la atracción había hecho su sortilegio con ellos, aunque Tohma reconocía que ninguno de los dos quería ver las cosas de una forma tan ridícula y melosa.

Mika siempre había sido la mujer de sus sueños, a pesar de todo. Y la familia Uesugi siempre se había mostrado amable con él desde que sus padres lo habían dejado.

Pero esa sensación de vacío en el estómago perduraba.

Se reunió con su mujer y ésta le rodeó la cintura con un brazo, cariñosa. Tohma se dejó querer, sujetándole los hombros con uno de sus brazos también. Saludó a su suegro y, disimuladamente, le hizo saber a su mujer por medio de un susurro en el oído que su querido hermano menor y su cuñado se encontraban bien.

Mika entendió de inmediato lo que le estaba diciendo por la forma en la que sus ojos habían perdido brillo. Se tomaron de la mano y juntaron las frentes: «Feliz cumpleaños» le dijo Tohma, besándola suavemente en los labios…

Cuando Tohma terminó su trabajo en Nueva York y decidió que era tiempo de volver a Japón, se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre Eiri y él nunca volverían a ser las mismas. El joven se dirigía a él con más prepotencia de la que jamás había empleado y parecía muy disgustado con su presencia en el templo de Kioto.

Evitaba encontrarse con él, pero para Tohma era como si le estuviera escupiendo en la cara con su indiferencia. Todos estaban al tanto de eso y Mika era la más molesta, pero Tohma se había esforzado por convencerla de que no hablara con él, alegando que Eiri ya había tenido suficiente con todo lo que había pasado por culpa de Kitazawa.

Pero una noche, mientras Tohma caminaba por el estanque para relajarse, observando las estrellas reflejándose en el agua, se percató de que alguien lo estaba observando desde lo alto: era Eiri, asomado a la ventana de su recámara.

Tohma dudó si sería correcto decirle hola, por lo que se conformó con hacerle un gesto con la cabeza y girar sobre los talones para seguir contemplando el agua. Se sentía incómodo.

—Envíe uno de mis escritos a la editorial de uno de los amigos de mi padre —escuchó que decía esa voz que tan bien conocía—. Dicen que soy joven, pero prometedor. Me darán una oportunidad. No sé cuándo. Tal vez no inmediatamente, pero estoy seguro de que lo harán, siempre y cuando me siga esforzando.

»Terminaré la universidad en Japón. Y ten por seguro que me convertiré en el mejor.

Tohma se sintió contento de que le estuviera contando algo tan importante, pues sabía mejor que nadie lo mucho que Eiri amaba escribir, pero tampoco sabía qué decir, por lo que de nuevo asintió con la cabeza y volvió a darle la espalda.

—Eres la primera persona a la que se lo digo —alegó Eiri con voz más baja.

—Gracias —fue lo único que respondió.

En verdad se sentía contento de que Eiri confiara en él. Tohma comenzó a sentirse mejor consigo mismo y con todos a su alrededor: también había estado un poco amargado desde que había llegado a Japón.

Ahora comenzaba a estar tranquilo.

Eiri no dijo nada más y cerró la ventana de su recámara para después recorrer la cortina azul. Tohma sonrió abiertamente.

No sabía cuánto tiempo duraría esa paz.

Tohma recargó la espalda contra el respaldo de la silla después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de espera. Desanimado, comenzó a resignarse y sintió una opresión en el corazón: ¿por qué durante todo ese tiempo se había mantenido a la expectativa de que Eiri tuviera la delicadeza de informarle que se marcharía?

El fuerte de ese muchacho nunca había sido el tacto después de lo que había ocurrido con Kitazawa. Al contrario: era como si todos los sentimientos que debía tener para ser una persona activa dentro de la sociedad le hubieran sido arrebatados de golpe.

Pero al menos Shindou debería de haber pensado que su jefe se enfadaría en caso de abandonar la fiesta a la que tan amablemente había sido invitado sin siquiera molestarse en decir adiós.

Oh, bueno, ¿quién podría pensar en eso cuando se tiene la promesa de un Dios bajado del Monte Olimpo esperando por él en la cama de un tranquilo apartamento vacío, sin ruido, oscuro y libre?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Mika, sentándose a su lado.

Había estado paseándose entre los invitados unos momentos antes de volver con él. Tohma apreciaba que su mujer se tomara la molestia de pensar en él en una noche que debía ser sólo para ella.

—Sí. Sólo estoy pensando —aclaró, procurando no observarla a los ojos para que ella no se percatara de la vaga sensación de ahogo que estaba padeciendo—. Eiri-kun y Shindou-san se fueron, ¿no es verdad?

—Hace tiempo, si —respondió ella, pasándole la palma de la mano derecha por el brazo para animarlo. Su tacto siempre era suave cuando se trataba de él. Lo tenía domado cual felino, algo que a él le resultaba bastante cómodo: Mika Seguchi no era una mujer que necesitara de mimos, pues era ella quien los ofrecía sin reparos a los demás—. Sakano-san los vio huir en el auto rojo deportivo —comentó con una risita sagaz—. Debimos ponernos a pensar que estas fechas no eran buenas para él. Los recuerdos siempre le han caído sobre la espalda como piedras y no es demasiado bueno con las presiones…

—Sí —murmuró Tohma—. Pero después de tantos años… —dejó que la frase se la llevara el viento. Él mismo acababa de sufrir una hora de suplicio al mantenerse sumergido en el pasado.

Las cosas para Eiri no debían ser más simples de lo que lo eran para él.

—Shindou-kun parece ser una medicina hecha a su medida, ¿no es así? —preguntó ella, sonriendo con verdaderos ánimos de nuevo. Eso le recordaba al empresario la primera vez que se habían visto, hace ya tantos años.

Tohma correspondió la sonrisa al mismo tiempo que se ponía de pie: no quería mantener una conversación que se centrara en Shindou.

—Eso parece —convino—. Voy a humedecerme la cara, Mika-san, en un momento vuelvo —indicó, caminando de nuevo hacia las escalinatas de piedra, sintiendo la penetrante mirada de su esposa clavada en la espalda como si se tratara de una aguja.

Eiri tecleaba con furia en su computador portátil, sin apenas prestar atención al sonido de los pasos de Tohma, que se paseaba a lo largo de la sala del nuevo departamento, admirando los cuadros que decoraban las paredes con cierto dejo de debilidad.

—Eiri-san, ¿estás seguro de que estarás bien viviendo en Tokio? Mika-san y tu padre te extrañarán en el templo. Y Tatsuha-kun… —guardó silencio antes de meter la pata mencionando al menor de los Uesugi y dándole a Eiri más motivos para permanecer lejos de todos ellos.

—Estaré bien —convino el novelista sin levantar la mirada de la pantalla en donde se plasmaban palabras a una velocidad asombrosa—. Aquí vive mi editora. No puedo hacerla viajar cada fin de semana a Kioto para que revise los manuscritos así como tampoco puedo pagar hoteles durante meses.

—Siempre te he dicho que no tienes la necesidad de estar en hoteles. Mi casa tiene un espacio especial para recibirte —murmuró Tohma, sonriendo con cierta nostalgia.

No sabía si estaba mintiendo o no, puesto que en su hogar se respiraba cierta paz al lado de Mika, su esposa, que no sabia si quería contaminar incluyendo en sus habitaciones la presencia de Eiri… mejor dicho, la sensación de soledad que ésta le dejaba cada vez que él se mostraba frío e indiferente. Como si no hubieran compartido un montón de tiempo juntos durante la época en la que vivieron en Nueva York.

—Gracias —respondió Eiri, masticando la palabra como si fuera un trozo de tabaco amargo. Tohma supo que lo estaba incomodando por la forma en la que los dedos del joven rubio presionaron con mayor fuerza las teclas del ordenador—. Pero quiero un poco de independencia, ahora que ya estoy trabajando, y mi editora también necesita su espacio ahí donde yo esté: le gusta gritarme cuando las cosas no salen bien y pierde la compostura.

—Ah —susurró Tohma, sin saber qué responder a eso. Eiri no solía tener relaciones amenas con mujeres… a menos que pudiera dejarlas botadas a la mañana siguiente de conocerse—. ¿Es buena persona tu editora? —preguntó, interesado.

Fue a sentarse al sofá más largo de la sala, a las espaldas de Eiri, que siguió tecleando sin que la conversación le perturbara en lo más mínimo la concentración.

—Comprometida.

Tohma sonrió de nuevo, ésta vez irritado, y se levantó del asiento, dándose cuenta de la indirecta que Eiri le estaba dando.

—Ah, bien. Eiri-san, me marcho, hablaremos en otra ocasión. Y, cuando necesites algo, sabes en dónde buscarme —le recordó, pues apenas había llegado al edificio para visitarlo, le había entregado un listado de números telefónicos que incluían teléfonos personales y líneas de la NG Records—. Le diré a Mika-san que te encuentras bien. Estaba un poco angustiada por la repentina mudanza.

—No fue nada repentina —intervino Eiri, por fin dejando de teclear y girando en su silla para ver a Tohma de frente. No se levantó, sino que habló desde un nivel más bajo mientras que Tohma caminaba hacia la puerta del departamento, pues tenia la impresión de que diría algo desagradable… de nuevo—. He planeado esto desde hace meses. Podría decir que años. Ahora que soy un autor reconocido… puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana, ¿no?

—Pero siempre lo has hecho —terminó el empresario, sin poder evitar el tono despreocupado, herido y gélido de su voz. Sentía como si una esfera de cristal estuviera cubriéndolo por completo para protegerlo de la falta de cuidado que Eiri tenia al hablar.

Por más novelista que fuera y por más fama que tuviera, las palabras dulces y románticas que utilizaba en el papel nunca salían de su boca mientras hablaba personalmente con alguien.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí.

Incluso aquel día.

Se marchó antes de que Eiri pudiera agregar a la pésima conversación algo más. Mientras cerraba la puerta del nuevo departamento del joven escritor, escuchó cómo éste reanudaba su tecleo en el computador.

Tohma tuvo la impresión de que durante todo ese tiempo había estado hablando con un completo desconocido.

Él servicio de la planta baja de la NG Records era mucho más amplio e iluminado que aquel que Tohma había visitado en los pisos superiores. Tenía una banca forrada de colchones rojos colocada al fondo, justo debajo de la ventana abierta, por la que entraba una brisa fresca impregnada con el aroma de la noche.

Pensó en sentarse y disfrutar del escenario, pero se dio cuenta de que eso sólo contribuiría a seguir pensando, por lo que se contuvo.

Caminó hacía los lavabos, dándose cuenta de que el sonido de sus pisadas resonaba de manera estrepitosa en el piso de losas color hueso. Detestó el ruido. Incluso el murmullo de la música proveniente de la habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Abrió el grifo de agua fría y se empapó las manos de nuevo, aunque sabia que le había mentido a Mika al decirle que iría a humedecerse el rostro, y se preguntó si debería hacerlo, sólo por reflejo de sus propias palabras: lo que había pretendido en primer instancia, era alejarse de la zona de riesgo en la que su esposa se pondría a hablar con él sobre lo mucho que Shindou Shuichi había contribuido a la rehabilitación de Eiri, quien, desde lo ocurrido con Kitazawa, se había negado rotundamente a seguir siendo miembro activo de la sociedad. Porque él había luchado mucho por eso y nunca había conseguido nada.

Se lavó las manos, optando por hacer eso en vez de empaparse la cara de nuevo, puesto que eso no era lo que necesitaba. El agua resbalando entre sus dedos le ayudó a aclarar sus ideas, a limpiarlas y a deshacerse durante un segundo de ellas.

Estaba preocupado por demasiadas cosas al mismo tiempo y eso no era benéfico para su salud mental: el paso de los años, la manera en la que había dirigido su vida durante todo ese tiempo, los líos en los que se metía a causa de la inseguridad que le generaba el hecho de estar poniendo el más grande de sus tesoros en manos desconocidas, jóvenes y torpes.

Se observó en el espejo y sintió un ramalazo de terror puro que le sacudió el cuerpo entero: Eiri se había marchado de la fiesta en su auto deportivo de color rojo, acompañado de su amante estúpido y descuidado, como si estuviera huyendo a toda velocidad de la escena del crimen en donde Kitazawa estaba derrumbado en el suelo, en posición fetal, herido de muerte y sangrando hasta alcanzar el estado humano más humilde y real.

Y él estaba ahí, observando su rostro desilusionado y demacrado en un espejo de su empresa, sufriendo por la sarta de pensamientos que se habían colado dentro de su cabeza de una vez por todas cuando había estado luchando durante años por mantenerlos bien lejos de él.

Era tan estúpido.

Se burló de la expresión desolada de sus propios ojos.

Eiri-san, Eiri-san, murmuró en voz baja, dándose cuenta de que hoy en día utilizaba ese sufijo para burlarse de él, puesto que Eiri siempre sería siendo un jovencito dentro de su mente.

Se tocó la frente con la palma de la mano derecha y esperó poder tranquilizarse.

La puerta de uno de los cubículos a su espalda se abrió repentinamente y él se sobresaltó: todo ese tiempo había pensado que el servicio para caballeros estaba vacio y por eso dio rienda suelta a su emoción, pero ahora que se ponía a pensar la situación, había sido un completo tonto por no asegurarse de estar solo.

Pero cuando observó el reflejo en el espejo, el corazón se le detuvo una milésima de segundo. Trastabilló hacia atrás, dejando que su cadera golpeara el lavamanos. Los pulmones se le secaron como si acabaran de ponerlos sobre un fogón, haciéndolo incapaz de respirar.

Debía estar verdaderamente perturbado por todos los sentimientos y recuerdos que había experimentado esa noche. Posiblemente, lo mejor sería ir a donde Mika estaba, decirle que sentía que estaba volviéndose loco y pedirle permiso para marcharse a casa, en donde lo estaría esperando su hijo pequeño, acompañado de la nana.

El único problema que veía en sus planes era que se sentía completamente incapaz de moverse. Las suelas de sus zapatos parecían estar clavadas en el piso.

—Buenas noches, Tohma, ¿te sientes mal? Luces pálido, cansado y asustado, ¿está todo bien?

—¿Yu-yuki? —susurró el aludido, sorprendido al escuchar el sonido de su propia voz: no era más que un murmullo fantasmagórico. Yuki ladeó la cabeza sobre uno de sus hombros en un dejo de confusión—. ¡Estás muerto! ¡¿Qué demonios…, qué demonios…?! —exclamó, apretando los dientes.

Yuki Kitazawa abrió la boca con horror.

—¡Eso es tan cruel! —exclamó, recordándole al empresario la conversación que había tenido con Eiri la noche en que Kitazawa y aquellos vagos lo habían atacado. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de enfrentar la situación—. ¡Estoy aquí, delante de ti, hablándote!

—¡PERO SE SUPONE QUE NO DEBERÍAS ESTARLO! —Exclamó Tohma, impactado por el volumen de su propia voz, que había recuperado cierta fuerza.

Estaba asustado. Verdaderamente asustado. Y no hacía más que ver eso como alguna clase de castigo divino por lo mal que había estado portándose con Shindou. ¿Ahora qué? ¿El espíritu de Kitazawa estaría persiguiéndolo de por vida? ¿Lo obligaría a convertirse en un ermitaño al no poder soportar ni siquiera la compañía de su familia?

Eso era lo que pasaba en las películas cuando la gente tenía una epifanía fantasmagórica, ¿no? Algo parecido a aquel viejo cuento de Navidad… Pero esta epifanía era horrenda e innecesaria.

—¿Tienes cierta culpa, no, Tohma? —preguntó Kitazawa, cruzándose de brazos y observándolo de frente.

Tohma parpadeó. Si la visión del espectro de Kitazawa aun no se marchaba era que no estaba simplemente alucinando… o que estaba volviéndose loco de verdad.

—¿Por qué debería ser yo quien sienta culpas cuando quien cometió un crimen fuiste tú? —preguntó.

Dudaba mucho que Yuki le diera una respuesta sincera, pero estaba preparado para escuchar algo ingenioso. Sin embargo, Kitazawa parecía más oxidado que él con el paso del tiempo.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Kitazawa con cinismo al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia el sofá rojo para ponerse cómodo. El viento fresco le mesó los cabellos castaños—. ¿No fue Eiri-san quien me disparó? ¿Él criminal no es él? Por cierto, tengo curiosidad: ¿cómo evitaste que fuera a prisión por la aberración que hizo?

Tohma sintió que le faltaba el aire de nuevo: no quería recordar eso. Para él, en aquel momento, lo primero era poner a salvo a Eiri y después preocuparse por todo lo demás.

Observó la puerta, pensando en huir.

Sus pies seguían pegados al suelo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso contigo? —susurró, necesitando excusas a pesar de todo.

—Bastante. Mi hermano y mi novia pasaron malos ratos, ¿sabes? —sonrió al vacío, como si recordar aquello fuera divertido.

Tohma tuvo la impresión de que algo se le estaba escapando, pero sentía el estómago revuelto. Incluso seguir hablando le costaba trabajo, pero le era imposible no hacerlo. Durante muchos años había estado guardándose tantas cosas…

—¡¿Y todo lo malo que pasó Eiri qué?! ¡¿Y todo lo malo que sufrimos yo y mi esposa?! —Exclamó—, ¡¿Y todo lo que sigue pasando ahora?! ¡Tú estás muerto! Los problemas que creaste los dejaste atrás. Yo los sigo sufriendo hoy. Eiri también, mi esposa también. ¡Incluso Shindou…! —dejó de hablar al sentir que acababa de clavarse un tenedor en la lengua.

Incluso Shindou.

Y su resentimiento hacia Kitazawa fue mil veces mayor, pero éste sólo estaba riendo. Observándolo desde el sillón, cruzado de brazos y con una mirada pétrea que le hacia sentir desnudo y expuesto delante de todo el mundo.

—¿Por qué te ves tan triste y abandonado, Tohma? ¿Por qué me estás mirando como si quisieras pedir perdón? —preguntó, apretando los dientes. Su rabia era la misma que Tohma sentía en esos momentos.

Estar frente a frente era como observarse en un espejo: la desesperación era la misma en los rostros de ambos.

Tohma sintió como si acabara de tragarse un limón completo.

—No voy a pedirte perdón —avisó con la voz quebrada—. No tengo motivos.

—Ese es un pretexto.

—¡No!

—Y si no es a mí a quien quieres pedirle perdón, ¿entonces es a Eiri? ¿Por no saber dar la cara a su lado, por haberle permitido dejarte atrás porque eso era mucho más cómodo para ti? —siguió reprochando Kitazawa, dejando que sus palabras fluyeran hacia Tohma como si fueran cuchillos lanzados en el aire.

Y Tohma recibió las acusaciones de esa manera: como si fueran filos destrozándole la piel. La mente. El pensamiento. Y sintió infinitas ganas de desaparecer, así como lo había hecho Kitazawa hace tantos años.

—Estás roto, Tohma. Y te has relegado a ti mismo como se hace con un juguete inservible —siguió hablando Kitazawa, cruzándose de brazos y piernas, adquiriendo una expresión casi inocente. A Tohma le resultaba tan difícil mirarlo, que cerró los ojos de nuevo, poniéndose a pensar en las palabras que le estaban diciendo, muy en contra de su voluntad—. Y adivino que te sientes de esa manera porque hoy te has dado cuenta de que Eiri no te necesita a ti, sino a Shindou. Pasaste tanto tiempo intentando esconderlo del mundo que ni siquiera te percataste del momento en el que él decidió abrir sus ventanas para expandir su universo y ser libre por primera vez en su vida. Shindou le da ahora lo que ni tú ni yo con todo nuestro amor pudimos hace tanto tiempo: el corazón, sin envidias o egoísmos. Sin competencias. Y Eiri-san lo toma porque sabe que esa es la medicina correcta para aliviar el dolor que prevalece en su alma.

»No te sientas mal porque Eiri ha cambiado tu compañía y refugio por los de otra persona: sé agradecido porque por fin puedes seguir con tu vida así como lo ha hecho él —sonrió Kitazawa con verdadera dulzura, apoyando las palmas de sus manos en sus rodillas—. Como lo han hecho todos —Tenía las mejillas empapadas y se sacudía como una hoja de otoño puesta a la merced del viento.

Tohma levantó los dedos y limpió la lágrima traicionera que se esfumó de su ojo izquierdo y alcanzó su pómulo. De pronto, todo tenía sentido: no estaba volviéndose loco. Ese no sería un consuelo para él jamás. Estaba más cuerdo que nunca y, ahora, todas las piezas encajaban en el rompecabezas que le palpitaba con dolor en el pecho.

Yuki Kitazawa nunca habría podido decirle algo tan sincero y amable, por más novelista que fuera…

Guardaron silencio largos minutos hasta que él por fin pudo preguntar con voz frágil:

—¿Han sido difíciles las cosas sin él?

—Te diste cuenta, ¿eh? —Los ojos de Kitazawa se inundaron en lágrimas, por lo que levantó las manos y se cubrió los párpados con ellas, intentando ocultar el llanto, pero un sollozo inadvertido lo delató—. Todo empezó a irme muy mal desde que él me dejó, ¿sabes?

Tohma sonrió con piedad, estirando las manos hacía el dispensador de toallas de papel, tomando un puñado para después caminar hacia su acompañante y ofrecérselo.

Kitazawa tomó un pliego de papel para secarse la cara mojada. Tohma lo imitó, aunque él había sido más mesurado al expresar su emoción, por lo que no había mucho que arreglar: en cambio, Kitazawa se había estropeado el delineador y la máscara para pestañas.

—Yuki fue mi mejor amigo por más de diez años —susurró con la voz quebrada.

—Y fue mi hermano desde antes de que Eiri existiera —masculló Yoshiki—. Tampoco te ha ido tan bien, ¿no? Por un segundo pensé…

—¿Qué yo estaba contento por lo que le había pasado a tu hermano y que merecía una broma como ésta como castigo? —se adelantó Tohma, acomodándose a su lado para llenarse de comodidad y eliminar el sentimiento de dolor que le inundaba el cuerpo. También había miedo. Miedo a sumergirse en recuerdos que sabía que lo lastimarían demasiado—. Nunca se me pasó por la cabeza festejar la muerte de tu hermano mayor. Y tampoco lo vi como un castigo para él por lo que le hizo a Eiri. Lo único que pienso a veces es que Yuki se esforzó por dejarme sólo y hacerme ver mi suerte, eso es todo —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras Yoshiki, a su lado, se sorbía los mocos sin nada de delicadeza en el acto—. Entonces, ¿el tenía una novia formal? —quiso saber.

Yoshiki se tomó su tiempo antes de responder.

—Amigas. Muchas amigas.

—¿Y quién es la madre de Riku? —inquirió, contento por poder cambiar el tema de conversación, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

—No tengo idea —respondió Yoshiki de inmediato, con la voz llena de sinceridad—. Murió el mismo día que dio a luz. Era demasiado joven y estaba sola. Sus padres no le ofrecieron apoyo (algo que no me sorprende en caso de que conocieran a mi hermano) y ella no tenia a nadie a quien acudir. Llamó a casa y fui yo quien atendió.

»De una forma u otra, fue un consuelo para mí saber que mi hermano seguía vivo por medio de ese niño, así que no dudé ni dos segundos hacerme cargo de él en cuanto quedó huérfano.

»A veces también me siento víctima de los recuerdos —sonrió a Tohma, quien de pronto se sentía sorprendido, pues no sabía cómo demonios había podido ser tan egoísta todo ese tiempo para estar poniendo sólo a Eiri por encima de la situación… y, por ende, a sus propios sentimientos, cuando había otras personas a su alrededor que habían terminado sufriendo las acciones de aquel que había sido su mejor amigo—, pero me pongo bien cuando sé que dejaré a Riku en buenas manos: a pesar de todo, sé que no soy un ejemplo bastante bueno para él, así que prefiero dejarlo crecer con alguien que le dé cariño y amor y, a la vez, ganar un poco de libertad para mí, puesto que sigo siendo joven.

Tohma asintió con la cabeza, aunque había perdido un poco el hilo de la charla al darse cuenta de que Riku estaba en las manos de Eiri así como él mismo lo había estado en las suyas hace ya tantos, tantos años.

—Y siempre es en su aniversario luctuoso cuando me pongo de ésta manera —continuó Yoshiki, dándose palmadas de ánimo en la cara para no volver a llorar—: me escondo por los rincones a pensar en cómo han sido nuestras vidas desde que él se fue, oh, pero muy pocas veces tengo la oportunidad de ver el rostro aterrorizado de un gran empresario como Seguchi Tohma, así que aproveché —confesó con un suspiro y una risita—, la verdad es que en un principio no pensaba asustarte, pero cuando mencionaste el nombre de mi hermano, ah, bueno, me pareció inevitable.

Tohma perdió cualquier rastro de piedad que hubiera podido llegar a sentir por el chico abandonado y confundido que estaba sentado a su lado.

—Hablando de eso, Yoshiki, ¿qué haces en el baño de varones? —preguntó Tohma, pensando que ese sería un buen insulto para alguien que estaba decidido a cambiar por completo de sexo.

—El de chicas estaba lleno —respondió el menor de los Kitazawa con toda la naturalidad del mundo, levantándose del sillón rojo y alisándose el pantalón arrugado con golpecitos de las manos—. Bien, Tohma, creo que es hora de regresar a casa. Pronto volveremos a charlar.

—¿Debo tomarlo como amenaza o promesa? —preguntó, levantándose del sillón también.

Las piernas seguían temblándole, pero al menos podía caminar libremente de nuevo.

Yoshiki rió otra vez, ahora de una forma tan femenina, que Tohma se asustó: de pronto, había pensado en Yoshiki como un sustituto para su viejo amigo, algo que debía ser considerado un gravísimo error.

—Hasta la próxima, Tohma —dijo, despidiéndose con un gesto de la mano al que el aludido respondió sin demasiadas ganas.

El menor de los Kitazawa desapareció de la habitación con normalidad, haciéndole ver a Tohma que el espectro que había estado imaginándose momentos atrás había desaparecido por completo y, una vez se encontró solo de nuevo (se inclinó un poco para observar por medio del espacio debajo de cada puerta para asegurarse de que así era), respiró.

Respiró llenándose los pulmones de aire como no había conseguido hacerlo en toda la noche.

Se acercó de nuevo al lavamanos y se observó la cara con detalle: había arrugas en el contorno de sus ojos y también en la comisura de su boca. Su cabello rubio estaba volviéndose blanco con lentitud y sus ojos habían perdido luz, pero esos eran detalles que había optado por ignorar cada mañana al despertar, pues el paso del tiempo no era algo que un hombre que se diera a respetar no se jactaba de apreciar.

Pero era complicado.

Era complicado saber que él tenía una esposa y un hijo con quienes compartir el resto de sus días, que con cada segundo que pasara se volverían cada vez más agrios, felices, amargos, silentes, y estarían ahí, sorprendiéndolo con cada nuevo amanecer.

Pero estaba solo.

Desde la muerte de Yuki, no tenia a nadie con quien hablar de sus inquietudes personales (aunque sabía que Mika siempre estaba abierta a escucharlo, sentía que no debía perturbarla con sus preocupaciones), tampoco conocía a nadie con quien pudiera salir de juerga los fines de semana y en quién poder confiar en caso de estar lo suficientemente ebrio como para no recordar el camino de vuelta a casa…

Incluso su relación con Ryuichi y Noriko era distinta.

Muy, muy distinta.

Y aunque con ellos había compartido cosas importantes, oh, bien… no se podía comparar de ninguna manera a todo eso que había vivido con Yuki.

Yuki.

Yuki.

Yuki.

—Yuki —susurró con voz ronca, dispuesto a liberarse de ese desierto de emociones que lo estaban lastimando.

Nueve años.

Nueve años desde la última vez que te vi y peleamos por él.

Nueve años y sigo sin saber cómo no me di cuenta de lo que ibas a hacer.

Nueve años y sigo culpándome, pensando que si hubiera sido más firme esa noche, ahora tú estarías vivo, tal vez sin ser más mi amigo, y Eiri no padecería tanto…

También me culpo por haber seguido adelante…

Pero, sobre todo, por no desear que Eiri también lo hiciera y permaneciera eternamente unido a mí por las garras del dolor.

—Perdón, perdón, perdón…

—Si eso te hace feliz —susurró una voz gruesa y gélida a sus espaldas.

Tohma observó de nuevo el espejo y se encontró con Yoshiki recargado en el marco de puerta.

—¡Yo-yoshiki! ¡No me asustes así de nuevo, idiota! —gritó, sufriendo taquicardia, girando sobre los talones para encarar a Yoshiki…

…Pero, cuando lo hizo, no había nadie parado bajo el umbral de la puerta.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué…? —siseó.

—Te perdono, Tohma, pero necesito que tú me perdones también. Oh, mi mejor amigo…

Tohma volvió a observar el espejo.

Ahí estaba él. Recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada socarrona que desentonaba con la sonrisa amable de sus labios.

—¿Yuki?

Al mencionar su nombre, Kitazawa desapareció tal y como Tohma había imaginado que lo haría: desvaneciéndose y mezclándose con el viento, llevándose por un par de segundos su respiración.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvo de pie en el mismo sitio. No supo tampoco porqué sintió el impulso de decir en voz alta lo mismo que acababa de escuchar de labios de su mejor amigo.

Su mejor amigo.

—¡No puedo hacer eso, idiota! ¡NUNCA! —Exclamó, sin importarle el sonido de pasos por el corredor y el murmullo de la música, que de nuevo volvía a sonar.

Una risa lejana acompañó esas melancólicas y a la vez divertidas palabras.

Mika bebía parsimoniosamente de una copa de vino tinto cuando él regresó al festejó, después de una hora y media de lucha por controlarse a sí mismo para no lucir extraño delante de ella.

La mayoría de los invitados había comenzado a marcharse, pues pasaba de la media noche, y ahora no tenían que caminar de puntillas y a trompicones, intentando esquivar a montones de personas.

Tohma se detuvo a unos cuantos metros de distancia de ella, para poder observarla mejor. Lucía hermosa, cual muñeca de porcelana, con el cabello largo y suelto sobre la espalda. Y la amó. La amó como nunca en su vida había pretendido querer a nadie.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente al darse cuenta de que Mika no se había percatado de su presencia. Al verlo a su lado, ella dejó que la copa de vino resbalara entre sus dedos, casi estropeándole el vestido, de no haber sido por unos repentinos y maravillosos reflejos.

Tohma de inmediato leyó la preocupación en su rostro, como si desde un principio hubiera sabido qué era lo que le pasaba. Se avergonzó de su propio comportamiento, pero rápidamente comprendió que había sido inevitable.

Sonrió, luchando por mantener la misma expresión de siempre delante de ella: de pronto tenia la impresión de siempre estar arruinándole fechas importantes, así como Eiri hacía con él mismo, y se sintió todo un ingrato.

Le sonrió con amabilidad y ternura, le puso las manos sobre los hombros y después le besó la frente.

—Mika-san, el próximo año celebraremos tu cumpleaños en el extranjero, ¿quieres? Solo nosotros y nuestro hijo —propuso, recibiendo una sonrisa calmada de parte de su esposa a manera de respuesta, entendiendo por medio de ella que lo tomaría en cuenta.

Tohma adoraba esa forma de comunicación entre los dos: el entendimiento sólo por medio de gestos era maravilloso. Y sabía que eso sólo podía ocurrir entre personas verdaderamente enamoradas.

Se preguntaba si a esos dos les pasaría lo mismo…

—Fue una fiesta hermosa, Tohma, ¿pero podemos irnos a casa ahora? —preguntó ella, sabiendo que Tohma no podría darle un no por respuesta—. No es necesario esperar hasta el próximo año para poder festejar juntos, solos y en familia.

—Sí, eso es verdad —comentó, sintiendo alivio al saber que por fin podría volver a casa, en donde descansaría de todas las anormalidades que había vivido ese día y de todas las sensaciones que le habían provocado.

De todas formas… la presión en su pecho había desaparecido y sentía que podía respirar correctamente de nuevo.

Se sentía liberado.

No del todo, pero la mayoría de sus cadenas se habían roto.

Había sido perdonado y había perdonado también, algo que le quitaba un singular peso de los hombros.

Y, de pronto, se sorprendió pensando que era cierto que Eiri estaba en buenas manos y que no tenía más motivos para preocuparse por él, puesto que ya era un hombre capaz de hacerse cargo de sus problemas, necesidades y situaciones por sí mismo.

Pero ese no era un reproche para Eiri, sino para él, que había tardado nueve años en comprenderlo.

* * *

Eiri despertó cuando Shuichi se sentó a su lado. Después de la segunda película (dos comedias románticas, la una seguida de la otra), había comenzado a quedarse dormido sobre los cojines del sofá.

Cansado y desubicado, estiró las manos hacía Shuichi para que éste le permitiera beber de su taza de té: tenía la garganta seca.

—¿Puedes poner algo más interesante, cariño? —Preguntó, devolviéndole la taza y estirando los brazos hacia enfrente, pues se le habían entumido—. Y abrázame porque tengo frío.

Shuichi, que en ese momento estaba dándole un sorbo al té caliente de su taza de porcelana, tuvo que luchar para impedir que el líquido le saliera por la nariz, acompañado de una exagerada hemorragia nasal, como siempre le pasaba cuando Eiri se esforzaba por decir algo lindo.

Aunque dudaba que un simple abrazo fuera suficiente para darle todo el calor que él necesitaba, por eso, se levantó y se perdió en la habitación para después salir de ella con un montón de cobijas.

A Eiri le gustaban las que él usaba, pues no eran nada bonitas, pero sí bastante cómodas, acolchadas y tibias, por lo que no protestó cuando Shuichi le dejó caer la más arrugada sobre las piernas: la alisó con las palmas de las manos y la acomodó alrededor de sus hombros, arrebujándose contra su calidez, esperando a que Shuichi cambiará el DVD.

—La última vez que yo elegí la película, lloriqueaste dos semanas enteras por no poder dormir, así que ahora no puedes quejarte, porque eres tú quien me ha dejado elegir —dijo el cantante, volviendo al sillón al mismo tiempo que la película comenzaba.

Una vez Shuichi se hubo sentado a su lado, Eiri se deslizó lentamente hasta poder apoyar la cabeza en sus piernas, quedando ambos abrigados en cobijas, compartiendo el calor de sus cuerpos (Shuichi tuvo que contener otro derrame nasal). El aroma, tan distinto, que despedían las ropas de ambos, se mezcló.

Cuando la película estaba un tanto avanzada y Shuichi era ahora quien se estaba adormilando mientras que Eiri le pellizcaba las rodillas cada vez que una escena lo tomaba por sorpresa, el novelista no pudo evitar preguntar…

—¿Viste a Tohma cuando estábamos…? Bien, ¿lo viste? —susurró. Los dedos de Shuichi dejaron de deslizarse por su cabello y Eiri sintió cierto cosquilleo por todo el cuerpo al perder el contacto con la mano de su amante.

—Algo así. Pensé que estaba imaginando cosas. Pero si tú también lo viste…

—Sí. Y no creo en Doppelgangers, así que definitivamente tuvo que ser él —comentó, buscando una posición más cómoda para su cabeza en las piernas de su novio.

—¿Por eso no quisiste que nos despidiéramos?

—No, eso fue por simple flojera, a decir verdad —contestó Eiri con cinismo, empinando su rostro hacía un costado para besarle la cima de la rodilla, algo que provocó en Shuichi una sensación de escalofríos, pero se contuvo de hacer alarde de esa acción: Eiri se comportaba de manera dulce, extremadamente dulce, cuando andaba bajo de ánimos, por lo que él se sentía necesitado—. Hoy se cumplen nueve años desde que le disparé a Yuki. Y mírame, estoy aquí, recostado en tus piernas, viendo una película de zombis y obligándote a escuchar mis pavadas. ¡No tengo perdón de Dios! ¡Tohma debe de estar pasando exactamente por la misma desesperación que yo! A veces siento que debería hacer más cosas buenas por él —exclamó, cerrando los ojos, dejando que Shuichi se inclinara sobre él y le diera un beso dulce en la frente.

—¿Quieres ir a dormir?

—Quiero abrazarte.

—Necesitas descansar un poco, Yuki —Mala idea llamarlo por su seudónimo cuando estaban tratando un tema tan delicado,pensó cuando fue demasiado tarde. Se mordió la lengua y le costó un poco de trabajo continuar. Pero Eiri no pareció darse cuenta del error. Siguió con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que Shuichi volviera a hablar—. Vamos a dormir.

—Abrázame. Es lo único que necesito y quiero ahora —susurró, avergonzado de sus debilidades, por lo que se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y siguió hablando entre sus dedos—. No quiero dormirme. Tendré pesadillas. Y eso es horrendo.

Shuichi se sintió avergonzado también: primero, por lo que Eiri estaba diciendo, y segundo, por no saber cuál era el motivo de su propia vergüenza, porque él mejor que nadie sabia lo bocazas que Eiri podía ser cuando necesitaba su atención.

Ésta vez, intentando luchar con las ganas de ponerse a vomitar improperios sobre la imagen de Kitazawa, sonriendo muy a pesar del alocado latido de su corazón, se inclinó sobre los labios de Eiri y, antes de besarlo, susurró:

Yo soy quien te acompaña ahora. Soy yo quien está aquí, contigo, soportando tu dolor sobre mis hombros. Yo soy quien siempre estará a tu lado para evitar que tengas que enfrentarte a todo por ti mismo. Te amo.

—¡Sí, lo sé! —exclamó el novelista, enredándole el cuello con sus brazos y tirando de él hacía abajo, para fundirlo en ese abrazo que tanto necesitaba.

La pesadilla que había vuelto de ultratumba sólo para atormentarlo, se estaba terminando


End file.
